KIRK: Guía y Manual del Dueño
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Felicitaciones! Ahora es usted el orgulloso dueño de una unidad KIRK, siguiendo los siguientes pasos que se encuentran en este manual, su unidad tendrá décadas de vida útil! Nota: Este fic es Slash


**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA:** ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A SpirkTrekker42

Y YO SOLO TRADUZCO CON SU PERMISO.

**Disclaimer**: Spock y Star Trek lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Gene Roddonberry obtiene su propiedad por crear el universo de Star Trek. JJ Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman tienen propiedad por redefinir los personajes de Star Trek en un universo Alterno.

**N/A:** La Guía del Propietario original pertenece a Theresa Green. Su primera aparición fue en el fandom de LOTR, pero muchos otros han usado la idea original para personajes de otros fandoms. Encontré una guía en la Historia Original de Spock, pero no de Kirk. Entonces decidí que el sexy capitán Kirk necesitaba su propio manual, y este es el resultado. También, tiene algo de Slash (K/S) cerca del final, si no es lo tuyo, no leas. Gracias.

_**.~.**_

_**Capitan James T. Kirk: Guía del Dueño y Manual de Mantenimiento.**_

_**FELICITACIONES**_

Es ahora el orgulloso dueño de la unidad CAPITAN JAMES KIRK!

Siga los pasos de este manual y su KIRK tendrá décadas de vida útil.

**INSTALACIÓN**

Cuando reciba su KIRK, remueva su chaqueta de cuero, así él no se sobrecalentará. No es necesario remover nada más.

Su KIRK deberá llegar completamente ensamblado y cargado. Por favor, chequee que tenga todos los accesorios (ver más abajo) y que le ha sido entregado la versión correcta de la unidad KIRK.

(a) KIRK 1.0 (derechos de autor Roddenberry/Shatner, 1996)

(b) KIRK 2.0 (derechos de autor Abrams/Pine, 2009)

**Nota:** Este manual está constituido para KIRK 2.0, teniendo un fuerte parecido con Chris Pine.

**ESPECIFICACIONES TÉCNICAS**

Nombre: _James Tiberius Kirk_

Rango: _Capitán_

Nave: _U.S.S Enterprise_

Planeta de Nacimiento: Tierra

Ciudad de Nacimiento: Riverside, Iowa

Fabricantes: George y Winona Kirk

Sitio de Fabricación: En algún lugar del espacio.

Altura: 1.82 metros (aproximadamente)

Peso: _información insuficiente._

Color de Cabello: Rubio Oscuro

Ojos: Azul o Safiro, usted elige

**PROCEDIMIENTO DE OPERACIÓN**

Su unidad Kirk ha sido diseñada para ser amigable y eficiente. Sus controles son activados por voz. Por favor, diga sus órdenes claramente en Standard o Vulcano (Él entiende ambos)

Recuerde que su KIRK no es sólo para observar, tiene múltiples funciones.

Recopilación de Información:

Para la recolección de información más eficiente (es decir, que coquetee con cualquier cosa que se mueva), colóquelo en el modo amistoso. Estará feliz de encantar/coquetear/ y algo más con chicas, chicos, aliens y humanos para encontrar cualquier pieza de información que estés buscando.

Combate:

Su unidad KIRK está programada con un vasto conocimiento sobre cómo defenderse, y será capaz de protegerlo si está en una emboscada. Sin embargo, sus habilidades matemáticas parecen fallar. Frecuentemente se mete en peleas con otros incluso si las probabilidades van contra él. Si este es el caso, no puede dejar todo el peso a él para salvarlo, tendrá que aprender a patear traseros!!

Cuenta Cuentos:

La memoria de KIRK contiene una gran cantidad de historias como los clásicos de la literatura Terrestre. También sobre aventuras del espacio profundo. Por eso él es ideal para contar cuentos para dormir, sólo recuérdele dejar afuera a los grandes y feos Klingons – estos pueden asustar a cualquier en un buen día!

Resolviendo Problemas:

Su KIRK tiende a encontrar soluciones únicas a problemas insolucionables. Pasó el Kobayashi Maru cambiando los parámetros del test. Su unidad SPOCK cree que esta 'solución' fue 'Hacer Trampa', pero KIRK tercamente insiste en que fue, de hecho, una idea original.

Mientiendo: 

Su KIRK tiene una gran experiencia en el arte de mentir. Alegremente hará la tarea por ti o le dirá a sus padres una excusa para explicar por qué estuviste afuera hasta las 3 de la madrugada.

Ajedrez:

Su KIRK puede estimular su cerebro jugando amistosamente con usted una partida de ajedrez. Mejor si usted tiene el ajedrez 3-D cerca, porque ese es su favorito!

**COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS**

Encontrará que su KIRK es compatible con la mayoría de los humanos, vulcanos, orionos, andorianos, etc. De cualquier forma, debe tener cuidado en usar a su unidad KIRK en conjunto con cualquier otro modelo Vulcano que no sea SPOCK 2.0 (Quinto).

Nota: No deje que el SPOCK 2.0 sepa sobre la existencia de SPOCK 1.0, o el universo de seguro explota!

El mantenimiento de SPOCK en conjunto a la unidad KIRK es generalmente simple después de las primeras horas. La unidad KIRK y SPOCK tienen tres modos de interacción:

(a) Hostil

(b) Amistoso

(c) T'hy'la

Advertencia: Es esencial que las unidades KIRK y SPOCK estén en el mismo modo de interacción. Si el modelo SPOCK está en Hostil mientras que el KIRK está en T'hy'la, su capitán puede ser fatalmente dañado.

**ACCESORIOS**

Los accesorios con que su KIRK viene equipado, depende de cuál versión halla elegido.

KIRK 1.0: usa uniforme dorado de comandante de la Flota Estelar, pantalones negros, botas. Ropa interior no incluida.

KIRK 2.0: usa uniforme negro de cadete o uniforme dorado de comandante, pantalones negros. Viene con una chaqueta de cuero y una motocicleta.

Ambas ediciones están equipadas con láser y comunicadores, también con cinco uniformes adicionales de comandante (estos tienden a romperse). El KIRK 2.0 también trae un abrigo de invierno con la habilidad de soportar bajas temperaturas, milagrosamente teniendo pequeños daños.

**LIMPIEZA**

Dependiendo de cómo use su KIRK, tendrá que limpiarlo regularmente. Use una ducha de agua o sónica – cualquiera será suficiente. Asegúrese de decirle lo sexy que es – su ego necesita ser avivado regularmente, también.

**LUBRICACIÓN**

Para asegurarse que su KIRK está trabajando bien, las articulaciones deben ser lubricadas con regularidad.

Nota: Un detallado análisis de una correcta lubricación de su unidad KIRK puede ser dada por la unidad SPOCK, se vende por separado.

**RECARGA**

Después de largo periodos de uso, los niveles de energía de su KIRK pueden bajar. Use los siguientes procedimientos para cargar a su humano:

Comida:

Su KIRK no necesita tanta comida como la unidad SCOTTY, pero prefiere un abastecimiento regular con cenas de carne y una variedad de comida chatarra. Esto puede hacer que cualquier unidad McCoy cerca le grite por sus hábitos alimenticios insanos. Asegúrese de pedirle a su KIRK una lista de alimentos específicos a los que es alérgico antes de darle a probar algo exótico.

Nota: No malgaste comida en frente de él si no está preparado para que él vaya al modo 'angustia total' (si esto pasa, tenga la unidad SPOCK cerca)

Bebidas:

Si la energía de su KIRK está casi gastada, dé le bastante agua para beber. El agua es segura, porque es certero que él no es alérgico a eso. También es esencial para el correcto funcionamiento de los humanos. Su KIRK puede tratar de convencerlo que necesita Romulan Ale para mantener el perfecto balance de los electrolitos. Eso no es verdad. Beber excesivamente esta bebida puede traer mal funcionamiento en humanos (es decir, que vaya al baño a cada rato)

Sueño:

Usted puede sorprenderse por la poca cantidad de sueño que su KIRK necesita para mantenerse en funcionamiento. En vez de eso, el suele usar este tiempo para frecuentar la plataforma y contemplar las estrellas. Esto es debido a su traumática experiencia en Tarsus IV. No le pregunte sobre esto a no ser que esté preparado para una total angustia. Si usted siente la necesidad de saber sobre esta experiencia, tenga a su unidad SPOCK cerca para proveer un necesario CTA.

**REPROGRAMACIÓN**

El KIRK 2.0 puede ser revisado con el programa "Home (derechos de autor Lanaea, su traducción a DulzuraLetal)" desde julio del 2009. Por favor, revise su sitio favorito de Fanfiction para detalles de esta actualización.

No es posible reprogramar el KIRK 1.0. Él ya está programado con las capacidades esenciales de slash intactas. No necesita más estímulos.

**SEGURIDAD**

Gracias a la popularidad de la unidad KIRK (especialmente la versión 2.0), es esencial que usted observe los siguientes procedimientos de seguridad para mantener a salvo a su capitán.

* Tenga a su KIRK con un microship. Elija a un doctor que tenga experiencia en el manejo de este procedimiento (toda unidad McCoy cerca, con mucho gusto se ofrecerá de voluntario)

* No deje a su KIRK desatentido en público

* No preste su KIRK a nadie (ejemplo: sus amigos Cupcake, Harry Mudd o Cyrano Jones)

CUIDADO: Su KIRK puede decirle que la mejor manera de tenerlo asegurado es encadenar sus muñecas a los barrotes de la cama. NO LE CREA! Siga sus sugerencias, por todos los medios, pero no piense por un minuto que tiene algo que ver con su seguridad. Sólo es una muestra de sus tendencias masoquistas. Si pide ser torturado, llame a una unidad SPOCK, de inmediato

**PREGUNTAS FRECUENTES **

**P: **_Puedo llevar de vacaciones a mi KIRK?_

**R: **Si! Él disfruta especialmente los campamentos y puede insistir en cantar alrededor de la fagata. Tenga en cuenta que si hay alguna montaña por las cercanías él querrá ir a escalarla. Si quiere que su unidad KIRK permanezca en una pieza llame por la unidad SPOCK para que le traiga un par de botas de gravedad.

**P: **_He leído en algunos fanfiction que mi unidad KIRK puede quedar embarazado. Es verdad?_

**R:** Todo es possible debido a los avances médicos del siglo 23. De cualquier forma, la función 'MPREG' de su KIRK está automáticamente en off. Usted puede, claramente, colocarlo en on si desea que su KIRK cargue con un bebé. Nota: coloque a KIRK en 'T'hy'la' y enciérrelo en una pieza con su unidad SPOCK también el 'T'hy'la', esto le garantiza óptimos resultados.

**P:**_ Dónde guardo mi KIRK cuando no está en uso?_

**R:** No es quisquilloso con respecto a dónde lo guardas, con tal que tenga a la unidad SPOCK haciéndole compañía. Guárdelos en un closet, para todo lo que les importa. Déjelos salir cuando las normas de la sociedad cambien y su relación sea aceptada.

**SOLUCIÓN DE PROBLEMAS**

**Problema:** Su KIRK sigue poniéndose en peligro para salvar la vida de otros, resultando herido.

**Solución:** Recuérdele cuánto odia que le inyecten Hypos en el cuello y los viajes a la enfermería.

**Problema:** Su KIRK está distraído y tiene una Mirada distante. Se sigue quejando que su sangre está ardiendo, y que su T'hy'la lo está llamando a través de su vínculo.

**Solución:** Localice a su unidad SPOCK, colóquelo en una habitación con su unidad KIRK y déjelos solos! Su unidad SPOCK está experimentando Pon Farr, el ciclo de reproducción de siete años de un Vulcano. Su KIRK y SPOCK pueden manejarlo si los deja solos por lo menos tres días.

**Problema:** Es difícil de entender cuando su KIRK está hablando. Está arrastrando las palabras y teniendo dificultades con las articulaciones y pronunciando las r's como w's

**Solución:** Hágale una prueba de alcoholismo, si no está borracho, asuma que tiene la lengua dormida. Qué mierda le ha estado dando? Consulte con la unidad McCoy inmediatamente por la cura.

**Problema:** Su KIRK no puede dormir, por que sufre de pesadillas.

**Solución:** Esto es normal para su KIRK. Si está interfiriendo con su funcionamiento, recomiéndele que tome un sedante antes de dormir, o sugiera que su unidad SPOCK se una mentalmente a él para remover los dolorosos recuerdos que le causan pesadillas.

**Problema:** Su KIRK ha desarrollado el hábito de colgar de los bordes de techos, acantilados, plataformas, básicamente cualquier lugar donde puede caer y terminar seriamente herido.

**Solución:** No interfiera. Siempre él encuentra la manera de ponerse a salvo. Además, es un buen ejercicio para los músculos de sus brazos.

**Problema:** Su KIRK sigue haciendo pausas aleatorias entre palabras cuando habla. No puedes tomar en serio cualquier cosa que esté diciendo!

**Solución:** Le ha sido entregado la unidad KIRK 1.0 por error! Pida un cambio por el modelo 2.0 – sin cargo extra -.

**Problema:** Su KIRK es excesivamente gruñón, detesta a todos los vulcanos con pasión (incluido la unidad SPOCK) y sigue insistiendo que es un doctor, no un capitán de una nave espacial.

**Solución:** Accidentalmente se le ha entregado la unidad McCoy en vez de la KIRK. Si tiene el recibo puede ser posible un cambio, de otra forma tendrá que quedarse y lidiar con él (Tenga un ojo en los modelos UHURA u CHAPEL)

**Problema:** minutos después que abrió su KIRK, su jardín comienza a inundarse con gritos de mujeres "Cásate conmigo, lindo Capitán!"

**Solución:** Esto fenómeno no es desconocido con la unidad KIRK 2.0. Siga los siguientes pasos:

(1) Es esencial que esconda su KIRK. No lo oculte en el cuarto – es el primer lugar que buscarán.

(2) Dígale a las Fans que 'Lo mejor de Chris Pine y Zachary Quinto' se está mostrando en el cine más cercano. Ellas pronto desaparecerán.

(3) Dígale a las Fans que queden que tiene la versión 1.0 Muchas de ellas perderán interés, ya que seguramente tienen un conocimiento limitado y no saben qué tan sexy el modelo KIRK 1.0 puede ser a su manera. Cualquiera que quede es probablemente, decente si conoce la Historia Original. Invítelas a una compartir una sopa de Plomeek y empiece una conversación sobre cómo KIRK pudo haber conocido realmente a SPOCK antes del juicio de KIRK. Mientras estén discutiendo, arranque con su KIRK y vaya a la Enterprise donde SPOCK lo espera. Recomiéndeles que se den de baja por algunos días.

**INFORMACIÓN ADICIONAL**

Para preguntas o preocupaciones que no estén en esta guía, por favor siéntase libre de contactarnos, mandando una carta a:

Academia de la Flota Estelar

PO BOX 1701

TIERRA

SAN FRANCISO, CA 94129

*Que usted y su Kirk vivan larga y prósperamente.

FIN

N/A: Cualquier pregunta, comentario, preocupaciones sobre el modelo KIRK? Mande Review y daré lo mejor para responder/arreglarlos. A todo esto, no encontré el peso de Chris Pine.

N/T: Lamento mucho la demora en la traducción de este manual, pero las fiestas pasadas me dejaron poco tiempo, y después tuve problemas con el internet – falta de paga coff coff -. Pero aquí estoy, y espero que les guste.

También me gustaría agradecer a todos ustedes que se han ofrecido para ayudarme en la traducciones o Beteando los fics, y los que leen obviamente!!

Aclaraciones que nunca están demás:

*CTA: cuidados tiernos y amorosos. Traducción del TLC (tender love care)

*Romulan Ale: bebida alcohólica prohibida por la federación debido a su alta toxicidad alcohólica.

* Tarsus IV es el cuarto planeta del sistema de Tarsus y la base de una colonia de Federación en el siglo 23. En 2246, un hongo exótico destruyó la mayor parte del suministro de alimentos de la colonia, dejando a los 8,000 colonos en peligro de inanición. El Gobernador Kodos tomó una drástica decisión: ordenó la muerte de 4,000 colonos, para que otros 4,000 pudieran vivir, seleccionando aquellos que debían ser matados según sus teorías eugenésicas personales. Las naves de suministro llegaron antes que esperado, pero demasiado tarde para salvar a las 4,000 personas asesinadas. Todo lo que se encontró de Kodos fue un cuerpo calcinado, y fue dado por muerto hasta su casual descubrimiento en el Planeta Q veinte años más tarde. Entre los sobrevivientes de la masacre de Tarsus IV estaban James T. Kirk, Kevin Riley y Thomas Leighton, siendo tres de los únicos nueve supervivientes que conocían el aspecto de Kodos, y serían capaces de identificarlo.


End file.
